mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wigilia Serdeczności
Wigilia Serdeczności ' to jedenasty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty siódmy odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku główne bohaterki wystawiają sztukę w Canterlocie przedstawiającą założenie Equestrii. Opis 'Przyjazd do Canterlotu thumb|left|Mam odpowiedni strój do okazjiGdy dojeżdżają do miasta opowiadają sobie co widzą jak Pinkie Pie mówi, że widzi kucyka co je domek z piernika i to ona potem całe Mane6 się śmieje (rozpoczyna się czołówka). 'Na scenie' W teatrze Spike był narratorem. Rarity była księżniczką Platinum (przywódczynią jednorożców). Pinkie Pie była panią kanclerz Puddinghead (rządziła kucykami ziemskimi). Rainbow Dash była dowódcą Hurricane (władczynią pegazów). Każda z przywódczyń miała swojego pomocnika. Rarity miała za pomocnika Twilight Sparkle, która była jej wyrocznią. Rainbow Dash miała za pomocnika Fluttershy, która była jej szeregową. Pinkie Pie miała za swojego pomocnika Applejack, która była jej doradczynią. 'Przedstawienie' thumb|left|Kłótnia Rainbow z Pinkie jako przywódczynie Na początku przedstawienia pokazany jest Spike w roli narratora, a za nim widać trzy kucyki, które sprzeczają się o jedzenie. Następnie wszystkie kucyki-przywódczynie zebrały się w jedno miejsce, żeby dojść do porozumienia z powodu wielkiej śnieżycy. Niestety, zamiast do porozumienia doszło do wielkiej kłótni. Następnie przywódczynie wróciły do swoich domów, żeby leczyć rany po słowach innych kucyków. Potem plemiona postanawiają szukać nowych ziem. W końcu docierają do miejsca, w którym osiedlają się. Pegazy nazwały to miejsce Pegasopolis, jednorożce nazwały raj Jednorożnią, a kucyki ziemskie nazwały go Ziemia (choć Pinkie wpadła na pomysł, żeby nazwać miasto Ziemiokrajem). Okazało się, że kucyki znalazły się znów razem. Gdy po raz kolejny zaczął padać śnieg, to Pinkie Pie rzuciła w Rarity i w Rainbow Dash śnieżką. Zaczęła się śnieżyca spowodowana przez Windigo, wtedy kucyki weszły do zimnej jaskini i po czasie "docinek" przywódczynie kazały swoim pomocnikom zaznaczyć teren każdego z miast. Później zaczęły naruszać granice. Z powodu chłodu ich serc i wzajemnej nienawiści, przywódczynie i wejście do jaskini zaczął skuwać lód. Ich pomocnicy również mogli zamarzać, ale Twilight Sparkle wyczarowała płomień przyjaźni, co uratowało je przed tym. Kucyki zaczęły podtrzymywać płomień, aż ciepło dotarło do serc ich przywódców, po czym lód zaczął się roztapiać.Pod koniec przedstawienia godzą się dzielić piękną krainą i nazwały ją Equestria. Na samym końcu śpiewają The Heart Carol (zasuwają się kurtyny). 'Koniec odcinka' thumb|left|Liga Znaczkowa śpiewa The Heart CarolPod koniec odcinka Twilight mówi, że Księżniczka Celestia uważa ich za wzór najlepszych przyjaciół. Potem otwiera się okno i Rarity krzyczy na Applejack, że miała je zamknąć. Potem wszyscy (cała główna szóstka) się kłócą. Przestają gdy słyszą odgłosy, podobne do tych wydawanych przez Windigos, a wtedy Rainbow Dash mówi, że zaraz zamknie, a reszta zaczyna się śmiać. Na końcu widzimy to serce, które było w jaskini. 'Cytaty' Twilight Sparkle: '''Już dojeżdżamy! '''Fluttershy: uuuhhuu!! Applejack: UUUUHHHUU!!!!! Applejack: '''Ile tu wspaniałości! Nie zdąże tu nawet wszystkiego zauważyć! '''Rainbow Dash: Zauważyłam kucobałwanka! Sweetie Belle: '''O, na przykład warzywka. '''Spike: Przedsiębiorcze kucyki ziemi nie mogły uprawiać ziemi. Ledwo mogły wytrzymać z zimna! U pegazów nie było lepiej. W brzuchach burczało im z głodu! Jednorożce trzęsły się z zimna, a głód zaglądał im w oczy! Mimo magicznych mocy nie potrafiły uporać się z zamiecią. Każde plemię za swoje cierpienia obwiniało inne. A im większa wzbierała w kucykach złość, tym śnieżyca stawała się potężniejsza! Rainbow Dash:'''Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego ziemskie kucyki trzymają kopyto na jedzeniu! '''Pinkie Pie: My! To nie my tylko wy! (przerwa) A nie to my. Wszystko powariowało, bo przez was pegazy nie przestaje padać śnieg! Rarity: Wy proste pegazy może tak lecz my - jednorożce nigdy byśmy się do tego nie zniżyły. Nigdy w życiu! Fluttershy: O ależ tak dowódco Hurricane. Jak pani poszło? Rarity: (drżenie) Przybądź Wyrocznio, wzywam cię! Twilight Sparkle: Tak wasza miłość. Czy zgodnie z moją przepowiednią zdążyłyście dojść do porozumienia? Applejack: Nie prościej by wejść drzwiami pani kanclerz? Pinkie Pie: Może tobie Doradco, lecz ja jestem kanclerzem, zostałam wybrana, bo potrafię myśleć nietuzinkowo to znaczy (wsadza głowę do komina) za drzwi może mi służyć i komin. Umiałabyś wymyślić coś takiego? 'Pinkie Pie: '''Chodzi o to, że... '''Przywódczynie: '...trzeba znaleźć nowy dom! Galeria en: Hearth's Warming Eve Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki